defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Tenderheart
Evelyn Tenderheart, or Evelyn Malanore was a middle-aged Half-Elf. Biography Evelyn was born year -23, nearly two generations before the opening of the Dark Portal. Her father, Galan Tenderheart, had recently been appointed Royal Guard and was on his first time in Dalaran. Given several days free in the city where Gold buys a man everything he may want he set his eyes on a Woman, the Librarian of the Mage's Guid, Helen Stillwell and swoons her with drink. The Woman became pregnant, giving birth to Evelyn. Galan vows to support the mother though it. Despite only coming to Dalaran occasionally when business allows, he always tried to make it up to visit his secret lover and Daughter. Evelyn grows up being a free spirit, despite all and every limitation set on her. Expected to live inside the thick walls of Dalaran libraries and concentrate in her magical studies, yet she somehow always found her way out from the door, window or fireplace to the outside world. Evelyn did actually show some promise in the arcane arts, but was to impatient and always on the move to properly focus on her studies. Her mother tried desperately to mold her become the dream she never became, a famous magi, but no avail; the girl wanted to be free. When Evelyn didn't manage to sneak out she practiced arcane trickery, pulling pranks and tricks of many kin to the locals, which often got her into trouble. When she did manage, she often made her way into the inns to watch people coming from faraway lands and was often listening the stories and music of the visiting minstrels. Her mother, on occasions father, had to hunt her down, more than once, from the local inns and taverns to sit her back on the schools bench. Her mother was enraged when she caught Evelyn playing music with a loaned instrument from a musican, herself seeing such as a waste of time and talent. Galan however gave her acknowledgement and encouraged her to pursue her dream. Over time even her mother had to admit that her child would never become the mage she had wanted her to become, but neither something that she could not be proud of. Evelyn had lost her heart and soul entirely to music and developed to a skilled musican. At a time when Galan was visiting Dalaran he took Helen to the most crowded inn in the city and gestured towards the back where Evelyn was. Playing a harp and singing on an indescribably beautiful voice before the mesmerized crowd. Falling to tears her mother was finally able to let go and let the girl follow her dream. On a trip to Dalaran Galan brought her a beautifully crafted Elven harp from Silvermoon, made of the tree of Eversong Forest and decorated with leaves and vines climbing up its surface, earning him a bright smile and a hug from her daughter. Galan brought other presents overt the years during his visits and watched together with Helen, a smile on their lips as their child grew. Evelyn did wander at times out of Dalaran to the local towns, playing music and listening stories herself. The world sounded large and interesting with many exotic places. Over her years she managed to visit nearly every human kingdom of Lordaeron, regions of northern Khaz'Modan and even Silvermoon. Her father would have wanted her to stay away from Silvermoon, mainly due of the problems of the Tenderhearts, but it didn't stop Evelyn, althought she kept her visit a secret from her parents. Evelyn hid within the walls of Dalaran during the second war, when the Horde ravaged Lordaeron. Holding her curiosity for once, she was saved from the onslaught of the Orcs and later the plague. When Jaina Proudmore gathered survivors of the Alliance to set sail to a unknown land beyond the sea Evelyn bid farwell to her old life. Her mother was old by then and to frail to travel so she stayed behind, waving goodbye to her child the last time. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Evelyn have wandered her ways, and it is yet to see where she sets her foot in the ever-changing world...